New Moon
by senekis
Summary: Post Manga. Alucard and Seras are sealed away. Years later the Inquisition uncovers old ruins and when the AX goes to investigate what their brother's in arms have unearthed. They get more than they ever bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Trinity Blood or Hellsing. Nor do I profit from this fanfic in any way.

**Warnings: **Usual Hellsing & Trinity Blood warnings. Vampirism, violence, swearing etc.

**Rating: **T – writing sex isn't my strong suit and I'm not going to worry about it for this story. It'll go the way it goes, if such a scene pops up I'll up the rating, for now though, it'll remain at T.

**Summary: **Post Manga. Alucard and Seras are sealed away. Years later the Inquisition uncovers old ruins and when the AX goes to investigate what their brother's in arms have unearthed. They get more than they ever bargained for.

**Pairings: **AlucardxSeras

**Note: **I know I'm starting another story, but sorry I cannot stop myself. Every time a story comes to me, it takes over my mind until I get it onto paper. It really is like storm lets loose in my head and it only abates as I write down, until it finally reaches a dribble and I'm free of it. In three days I wrote seven chaps for this. I couldn't think of any of my other stories, cause this one kept creeping into my mind and wouldn't let me focus on anything else.

Maybe I'm possessed. O_o

**Chapter 1**

**2035 AD – London, England**

The fear was visible.

It didn't surprise him in the least. She was too young to be sealed away. There was the trepidation of the unknown, the looming dread that she would not wake. That her young undead body would wither under the strain. Then there was the terror of knowing that eventually the hunger gnawing at her would turn to pain.

The young Draculina, barely fifty years didn't even fully recognize the way of the Midian yet and now it was being stripped from her. For all her struggle, it was coming to this. For all her loyalty this was her recompense.

Lucid death.

Seras turned a fearful face to Alucard, where he stood silently watching her. Neither paid the humans surrounding them in the dungeon any mind as they stared at each other, Master and Fledgling for perhaps the last time.

Aged Integra stood next to him, her face sad but determined. Behind her were soldiers of Hellsing and the Witnesses. Members of the Round Table who had brought the order to Integra that the Midian were to be sealed away. There was no more threat of undead they claimed. For years there had not been a single death at the hands of the vampires and for all Integra's insistence that the dead had more time than they, that they shouldn't believe that the vampires' inactivity meant their extinction it had had fallen on deaf ears.

The new King had ordered it. Hellsing's vampires were to be sealed, never to be awakened again. Unless commanded by royal decree and Integra as a servant to the crown was destined to obey.

As was her servant, who had avowed fealty to her even unto death. As such he had to obey and by association his servant was sworn to the same service. If there had been time, had they known the monarchy's plan Alucard would've forced Seras' freedom in order to spare her. Given her the opportunity to escape, but it was too late, the seals had been drawn.

-Master- she said to him, her inner voice trembling.

There was no maniacal grin on his face. No humour in his eyes. This was not the time for his mockery or his pretences. Slowly the tall looming figure walked towards the small blonde in the centre of the room. Gently he cupped her face and stared into her red eyes, trying to offer some comfort through his touch. The only relief he could give.

-Do not fear-

-I'm trying- she said as blood tears began to form at the corner of her eyes

-I'm sorry my master. I know how much you hate weakness, but... I'm terrified-

-I know- he whispered softly, unbiased, as he gently stroked her cheek.

The kindness he showed the Draculina, made those present look at each other in surprise, but Alucard didn't care for their opinions. This was perhaps the last time; he would have the opportunity to be honest with her, with himself. To show her that she was more than just a fledgling, more than just a companion. After he returned from his death and in fact even before then, she had been a light to him. She had given this old corpse joy: the joy of a maker; the joy of a mentor; the joy of a companion; and even the joy of a man.

She had become such a beautiful unique creature. A gentle calming darkness to his fury of shadow and he cared for her deeply.

More than he ever would have thought possible when he changed her that night in Cheddar. Through the years this girl – that he had turned on a whim – had slowly wormed her way into his cold heart and before he knew it, she had pushed all others out. Even Mina who he had so desired, was nothing compared to this girl before him. His beautiful altruistic Draculina, his No-Life-Queen. Who knew nothing of his feelings, who knew nothing of his admiration for her continued kindness, for her nobility, her strength.

The Midian had spent too much time simply marvelling at her since his return and now it was too late to act, to say anything. All he could do was vow to free her from this prison, and he would. For the first time he would disobey his master. For the sake of Integra's standing and honour he would continue the ritual, but he would break free eventually. These foolish bindings could not contain him forever. He would unravel them, for Seras' sake and he would free her from the painful sleep. It was his unfulfilled debt to her, not only for having brought her into this world, but as a proud master and...

-I am here- Alucard said to her, smiling slightly but it fell as she didn't return it instead dropping her head, trying desperately to fight back her tears. They both knew that Alucard had opted to be sealed last, so he could be there as moral support for this dreadful moment.

-Thank you master- she whispered and Alucard felt his anger spike. She shouldn't sound so defeated.

-I will also be here when you awake- he said surprisingly and the Draculina snapped her head up.

Blood tears began to fall and for the first time in her undead life Seras threw herself into Alucard's arms. Clutching onto his red cloak, as if it was her last lifeline and burying her face into his chest. They both knew the words were empty for they would most likely not wake. Though Alucard intended to break free he only had to look at the three men standing in the doorway to know that for all his determination it wouldn't be that easy.

Perhaps the old King, who had lost friends to the Millennium vampires, didn't trust his Knight. Or perhaps he didn't trust the Midian, but he had seen it fit to add his own element to their imprisonment.

The Order of the Rosy Cross, the Rosicrucians. A hidden and crumbling order, but one of the strongest in Alchemical magic with ties to the British crown stemming back to the time of the order's establishment hundreds years previous were present. Having answered to the King's need, the group was ready to add their own magic over Hellsing's sealing ritual. An insurance that the Midian would never awake on their own.

Containing himself, the old vampire suppressed an angry growl and instead focussed on the Draculina clutching to him, her blood soaking into his being. This was about her right now and he had to make this easier. Lifting his arms, he clutched her to his chest, holding her body to his and leaned his head down to her ear.

"Relax Police Girl, it will be alright," he whispered and she nodded vigorously, but her tears didn't abate and Alucard's being clenched. The sight of her so desperately trying to be strong in front of him cracking his steeled heart, but there was nothing he could do as a servant to Hellsing.

So for a moment they stood like that, simply holding each other and Alucard found it difficult to let her go as he buried his face in her hair. A strange sense that he wanted to hold her like this forever kept him in place, but the shuffling from the humans showed him it was time. So with a sigh of regret, a strange sound and feeling for him, he pulled away and held her at arms length.

Slowly he leaned forward and licked up her tears and he took some satisfaction in her surprise and the ensuing blush that followed. She was too innocent, too pure of heart to be doomed to this fate befitting the cruellest monsters. Yet she was one, he had made her that way and it was too late to turn back time. Not like he would've if he could. Despite the gravity of the situation he was glad to have had her, to have her still. Besides this was just a temporary setback, he wanted to tell her that, but it wouldn't abate her fears, so he kept silent.

"It is time Seras," he said softly their eyes never parting and he smiled when she took a deep breath. Straightened herself, the depth of her strength shining through her red eyes and gave him a firm determined nod.

"Yes Master Alucard."

"Seras Victoria," Sir Integra's voice boomed and both Midian turned to her as she stepped towards them.

The Draculina smiled at her sadly, no doubt seeing the tears gather in her eyes as the stubborn old woman pushed them away. They stood silently staring, words of gratitude, affection and grief hanging unspoken in the air between them as the others watched.

With a nod Seras acknowledged everything that her human master was unable to say and accepted her apology. Whilst with a slow nod of her own Integra thanked her for her forgiveness. This was never what she wanted for her loyal servants.

Turning to those gathered her face as hard as steel the Hellsing heir spoke.

"As by order of His Highness, King Charles the IX I hereby order the Cromwell Sealment of Agent Seras Victoria, damned soul and vampire. The seal is not to be lifted until the day the Crown sees fit to wake this monster, to serve England once more. May your rest be unhindered until such a time servant. If not. If you are to remain in the land of dreams then may God find you and show you mercy. Amen."

Without further word she looked to her older servant and nodded.

Alucard turned to Seras and the young vampiress didn't struggle as he gently motioned her to her coffin. Slowly she got in. Her face not betraying a hint of emotion, yet Alucard could feel the trembling in her limbs as he guided her in.

Laying down she gave Alucard one last strained smile as he smiled in return and then closed the coffin lid with a heavy heart. Immediately Hellsing soldiers broke away from the group, with cumbersome silver chains and went about wrapping the coffin up.

Stepping back, his mouth in a grim line Alucard could only watch as they trapped his Draculina in her resting place. He could hear her crying now and it took everything in him to not simply cut off their connection, or free her from the coffin so that he wouldn't have to endure her heartache, but he wouldn't do either. All he could do was reach out to her and tell her he was there. That she was not alone. Even though they both knew the words were meaningless, but at least there was their bond and it would be their comfort through the trial ahead.

When the chains were secured, the men moved the coffin slightly, to the centre of the room where a pentagram had already been drawn in Hellsing blood.

After placing it, they manoeuvred more chains around it and shackled them to links attached to the floor. After they were done the men stepped away and Sir Integra stepped closer with the Hellsing family journal in her hand.

At the head of the pentagram did she halt and took a deep breath before finally reciting the ancient ritual.

A mix of Latin and German streamed from her mouth, the words echoing through the room. Suddenly the few candles began to flicker and a strange light seemed to emanate from the blood seal on the floor. As her words gained tempo the light became brighter. Then the markings itself lifted from the floor, hovered above the coffin, when with a final word it dropped and seared into it.

The Draculina screamed as it burned into her resting place and the surrounding stone.

Then there was silence.

"Alucard," Integra asked of her servant as she shakily closed the book.

"She sleeps." He confirmed and he couldn't help but glare at the gathered men who were standing there whispering and awing at the display they had just witnessed. The fact that his Draculina had been pained by it didn't even seem to reach them and it angered the Midian. After everything she had done for the ungrateful humans, but he turned away waiting for the Rosicrucians to do their share.

Three men dressed in the black clothing of their order that ironically resembled Nazi cloaks stepped towards the coffin.

"You may proceed Majus Paulo," Integra turned to the eldest of the three, acknowledging his title, as well as the fact that he was the head of the order.

"So we shall," the man nodded but then turned to the elder Midian and Alucard wanted to frown. "Unfortunately our rituals are private and only to be revealed to our order. As it is Sir Integra, we cannot allow you or this monster to witness it."

"I cannot allow that," Integra gritted out. "You cannot simply expect me to allow you to cast unknown magic in my home."

The man smiled knowingly.

"We spoke with his highness at length about this matter and he acknowledged our need for secrecy."

"That is so, Sir Integra." The Round Table's most prominent member, Sir Irons stepped forward. "His highness has granted them leave to perform their task by whatever means they see fit. If they request secrecy then we are to obey."

The Protestant Knight clutched her hand in a fist, but there was nothing she could do. So she angrily stepped out of the room, followed by the other Witnesses towards the second room down the hall where the Master vampire was to be sealed next.

The room cleared leaving only the vampire and the three Alchemists, who seemed immune to the hateful glare the vampire was giving them.

"If you hurt her," Alucard began his tone dark as he raised his head menacingly, red eyes as deep as the abyss. "I will find a way a too break free and I will slaughter you and everyone you hold dear."

Without waiting to see if his threat had been acknowledged Alucard walked away to join his master, resigned to his own fate.

The door shut, leaving the Majus with the two Magisters.

"He is indeed everything we have heard," one observed.

"Death incarnate," the other added thoughtfully. "The walking tower of Babel."

"Those titles hold no meaning," the older man said to the two. "By decree his and his demonic spawn's fate is sealed and shall be forgotten."

"Indeed."

"We shall not fail in our order. They shall never rise again."

Walking over to the coffin, the older man took a scroll from his pocket, whilst the other two walked over to the walls. From beneath their cloaks they took out jars with blood and brushes and then proceeded to paint symbols on the stones. Whilst the elder leaned down and began to etch words into the ground around the coffin with a chisel.

"Work slowly, precisely. Do not let your haste allow for error." The Majus instructed the others. "We must not only seal of power but consciousness, this ritual will take less energy than the other, but there can be no flaws."

"Yes Master," they both said in unison as they continued their work.

"Will this be enough?" One magister stopped in his work and stared at the aged Alchemist.

"We are well aware of this vampiress' powers and we have prepared accordingly."

"I was referring to the other, master." The man clarified. "His abilities are unique."

"For every power there is a bane, and even his talent to be everywhere and nowhere, can be hindered and warped. That power will not aid in his flight. This ritual is designed to prevent it. Never will he be free, or will he reach her, for it will take him an eternity to find the pathway through the maze."

The Magisters nodded and returned to their task not doubting their leader's abilities, for he was indeed skilled beyond words, rumoured to have been taught by the immortal Alchemist – one of the founders of their order, as well as the discoverer of the Philosopher's Stone, the Elixir of Life – the Comte Saint Germaine himself.

And Majus Paulo's ritual was perfect because after they sealed the Draculina they proceeded to the chamber of Dracula and began a different spell. A spell that took them three days to perform, but it was so firm, so warped that even the great Count couldn't break though it. Or even reach out of it to call to his servant. For not only did the spell trap him but severed the connection between master and fledgling.

The ritual was complete, all in accordance to what the king commanded.

Betrayal.

Eternal solitude.

For a king who hated vampires it was a fitting end for the monsters responsible for the war.

_**To be continued...**_

**Note**: This is my second attempt at this story. I had originally written about eighteen chaps but then I lost the work, due to lightning. I know it sounds like an old excuse, but our power lines are hit by lightning at least five times a month and my computers are always burning out because of it; despite my best efforts to always stay on top with back-ups.

So anyway I had originally given up on this story, but recently the need to write it returned so here we are working on it a second time. Hopefully it will be better than the first attempt.

_Reviews are the currency of the writer. So please feed my soul with your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI Timeline: **Post Manga for Hellsing obviously and after Manga chapter 45 for Trinity Blood. That is after Esther's kidnapping by the vampire and the attempt on the Pope, but before the Ghetto incident. My reasons, because I want to use brother Petro! He is my absolute favourite character, followed by Father Tres and they along with Father Abel bonded so nicely during that incident. Also it is during that time that we notice that Catherina isn't as noble as she pretends to be. When she sent that evil witch after Esther and practically tells her killing her wont matter.

**Chapter 2**

**3063 AD – Londinium, Albion**

The three priests huddled behind a staircase as their brother in arms from the Vatican carried books and scrolls up the crumbling stairway. For a moment they held their breaths. Well at least two, the other just looked forward his face never changing as he measured the distance between them and the members of the Inquisition.

"Thirty yards and counting," the brown haired priest's monotone voice cut through the silence of the subterranean level. "We are out of their range Professor Wordsworth."

"Ah excellent," the eldest of the group, a gentlemen with an Albion accent and an unlit pipe dangling from his lips clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Now let's go see what our lovely brethren have discovered shall we?"

"Why on earth did you bring me?" The silver-haired priest who had been leaning in a rather strange position, after they dodged behind the stairway asked as he straightened his cramping leg.

"I don't see what this has to do with me? I can understand you bringing Gunslinger for protection, but why me? I was supposed to go on a mission and my tummy hurts and I'm tired from sleeping on the side-walk. A vow of poverty is a hard life you know?"

"It won't be a problem, we'll be out of here in a moment and I need your expertise Abel," The professor said as he stood up and straightened his blue priestly robes, which marked him as a member of the Vatican's AX, like his companions.

"I'm not an archaeologist!" Abel grumbled following morosely behind the two priests walking down the dark hallway that led into what looked to be dungeon. An old place by all accounts since it was musty, mouldy and crumbling. The priest sneezed and rubbed his nose. The air here was stagnant and dusty. He hated these kinds of places.

"What would I possibly be able to contribute?" The silver hair priest complained before stopping and staring at the greenish stone wall. For a moment he thought he felt something a vibration. Looking closer, placing his hand on the stone his eyes suddenly criss-crossed and he dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"Damage report, Father Nightroad," Gunslinger asked the downed man whose tongue was hanging comically out of his mouth.

"Oh for heaven's sake Abel, this is an old place, do be careful and don't touch anything." The Professor scolded.

"Now you tell me." Abel groused picking up the rock that had landed on his head and tossing it into the hallway. Getting up he rubbed his injury and straightened his glasses before looking at the brown haired priest.

"And what the hell Tres? Can't you ask if I'm alright instead of saying damage report? Would it kill you to show some emotion once in a while, you know shed a tear or two? I could've been dead you know."

The priest turned.

"Unable to comply," his voice seemed to take a momentary mechanical edge before dissipating. "I am a machine."

"Excuses, excuses," Abel ranted falling back in line.

"So what is this all about Professor, you kind of dragged me down here so mind telling me what is so fascinating about this place?"

The Professor got a gleam in his eye and Abel groaned.

"So good of you to ask, Father Nightroad."

The professor smirked before falling into a lengthy and highly animated tale of how the Vatican's Department of Inquisition had stumbled upon this place after a terrorist attack at that exact location ten years prior. At first Abel couldn't get what made it all so fascinating until they walked underneath an arch and he whistled appreciatively at the sight before him. They had walked into a massive underground library.

"As I expected," the professor snapped his finger's dramatically with a haughty laugh. "It is a fount of knowledge they have stumbled upon. And of course we cannot allow the Inquisition to have all of this. Who knows how much information they could gain on Lost Technology?"

"And who knows what they might do with it?" Abel said catching on, his grumbling gone and his handsome face wide with awe.

The room was massive and lit up with artificial light provided by the Inquisition. Sturdy bookshelves stretched to the stone ceiling, filled with heavy books. The room was in impeccable shape. Apart from the dust covering everything, there was no smell of mould or rot, just the beautiful scent of knowledge and paper. There were old relics lining the length of the walls, and there were a few empty glass cases that the Inquisition probably already emptied. Incredibly this place had survived Armageddon. Abel surmised being underground must have protected it from destruction.

Abel's eyes narrowed as the implications finally set in.

The professor was right, this was a dangerous find. There was no telling what of information could be locked in these pages. The library might predate the peak of mankind's evolution, as Abel suspected, before the United Nations began the Mars Colonization project at the end of the twenty first century. Still it was obviously from around that time so there could be more than enough there to steer the Inquisition and its leader Cardinal de Medici in the direction to reclaiming The Lost Technology. The technology that was Mankind's greatest scientific advancements and all lost during the Armageddon war that nearly destroyed mankind; and the planet eight hundred years prior.

Then there was the true horror of what the Inquisition would no doubt do with the knowledge. The AX was more pacifistic and looking for a means of co-habitation with their vampiric neighbours, the Methuselah. Nobody knew where the Methuselah came from only that they appeared from the ashes of Armageddon like vampires from hell. Thus the Inquisition was determined to wipe them out. They had a zero-tolerance policy and considered it their mission from God to annihilate them.

The Lost Technology could help them realize their goal. Or reignite the war between the Terran Vatican and the advanced Methuselah Empire. A war that would only result in destruction and have no real winner.

"Yes," Father Wordsworth said chattily but the silver-haired priest wasn't even listening to him anymore. He drifted towards the bookshelves and picked up a few books that surprisingly didn't crumble to dust under his fingers.

"What do you know of this place professor?" Abel asked seriously paging through an old tome, simply enjoying the feel of it.

"Not much," the professor admitted as he stopped in front of another book case. "I only heard through a source that the Inquisition had stumbled upon something interesting, so I took it upon myself to investigate. I suspected it was an ancient library, but I didn't know for sure."

"Ah," Abel said putting the book down and looking to a shield on the wall. It looked like a family crest. There was writing on it, but he couldn't make out the words under the layer of dust. Walking closer and rubbing the shield down with his sleeve his eyes widened as the words became clear.

"Hellsing. We are on a mission from God." He read the word's curiously, turning to the professor intent on showing him his discovery, when his sleeve caught on one of the swords protruding from the back of it and yanking it out of place. With a thud and a crack the wall began to move.

"What on earth did you do?" The professor asked walking over and his eyes widened as the wall opened, revealing a hidden passageway down to a lower level.

"Well I'll be damned" the professor smiled. "Good work Father Nightroad."

"Ah thank you?" The accident prone priest mumbled as Father Tres walked past him and gazed down the dark walkway.

"Steps unstable, disintegration at 70%." He said. "Descending not advised without assessing structural integrity."

"Oh come now father Tres, where is your sense of adventure?"

"Negative, this is not investigative, this is..." The priest trailed off as his red eyes flickered to the doorway they had entered. "Fifty yards and counting, Inquisition agents are returning." Glancing around the room he continued. "Unable to see an escape route, thus battle imminent. We cannot be caught here or Cardinal Sforza will be held accountable. Such a breach cannot be allowed."

Without warning, the Priest grabbed two handguns from his holsters and aimed them at the door.

"Changing from stealth mode to combat mode." He said whilst the other two priests' just gasped.

"Dammit Tres, you warmonger!" Father Abel yelped grabbing onto his arm in desperate attempt to move the unmovable. "We cannot kill them!"

"Negative. They are but human."

"That is not what he meant," The Professor admonished, before staring down the passageway. Their only escape route out of the room it seemed.

"Let us go down."

"Such a course is not advised." Father Tres continued, the steps getting louder.

"We don't have to stay there," Father Abel pleaded his eyes flicking between the passageway and the door. Even though the AX and the Inquisition were at odds they were still on the same team. Killing each other here for no good reasons, when there were plenty of good ones seemed stupid.

"After the guys are gone we can come back."

"Negative," Father Tres stated but he stopped speaking as he was casually pushed backwards, down the passageway by his fellow priests. Unable to stop his own momentum the priest thudded down the steps all the way to the bottom whilst the other two followed and then leaned against the twirling wall to shut it.

At first it didn't move, but after a moment it budged and closed, leaving the priests in eternal darkness.

"Ah," The professor began unable to see in front of his face. "You wouldn't perhaps happen to have a candle would you?"

"Light a match?" The other suggested before a light surged through the darkness and the priests had to cover their eyes.

"Ah I'm blind!" Farther Abel shouted dramatically.

"Ah yes I'd forgotten I'd given you that modification," Father Wordsworth said as he tried to see Father Tres whose hand had begun to glow like a strobe light, lighting up the hallway in both directions.

"I truly am a genius, but would you mind changing the setting good man."

The light dimmed down to manageable levels and the priests sighed in relief whilst Abel rubbed his eyes sniffing softly in mock pain.

The professor stepped all the way down the steps and then glanced around.

"I doubt we'll be able to get out this way," he said after a moment. "I don't believe this is a secret passageway more like a secret lair."

"There aren't ghosts here are there?" Father Abel latched onto the professor, his face trembling in mock fear his glasses hanging lowly on his nose.

"We can always find out."

"Such an action is not recommended," Father Tres said, but the professor waved him off.

"It'll be a while before we can go back out, so let's see where this leads shall we?"

Unable to do anything else, Father Tres and Abel looked at each other then followed the other down the narrow hallway. Glancing in all directions they were surprised to see that there was nothing truly there. It was just a hallway, no doors no windows. After a few moments though, they came across an open door to the left and the Professor's eyes went wide.

"Well I'll be," he said.

With measured steps he walked inside the small square room and glanced around at the symbols on the walls and on the ground. Many were already faded and hard to read, but for the well educated man, it didn't take him long to figure out what potentially could've happened here.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say black magic was performed in this room."

"Something was fastened here," Father Abel added and they all turned to look at the ground in the centre of the room where there were silver chains lying attached to shackles in the stone.

"Most interesting," the professor said as he gazed at the faded pentagram on the floor.

"Blood confirmed as Human," Father Tres said his eyes also on the red markings. "Age unknown. Disintegration of sample complete."

"Black magic," The Professor nodded sounding smug.

"Or just some ancient fools performing meaningless ritual sacrifices," Abel retorted though he didn't look as if he believed it himself.

"Whatever was here though is long gone now," he added and the Professor just sighed.

"I always miss the good stuff, well then come along. Maybe there might be something else to see."

Again the other two could just follow, though neither of them was complaining for this was indeed interesting. Strangely though the further they walked down the hallway the darker it became, which was strange considering they had ample light and Abel felt a strange stirring in his stomach. Looking at his companions he knew they didn't feel it. With his heightened senses though he knew something wasn't quite right.

"Wait professor." He instructed and without giving an explanation for his sudden alertness, because he didn't understand it himself he took the lead towards what seemed to be the end of the hallway.

A few feet from the dead end, all three of them stopped and the two humans' eyes widened and they gasped at the sight before them. Like the other room, there was a pentagram painted in blood. But this one was across the door, but what made it more ominous, was the engraved silver chains and silver bars that were latched through the door into the foundation

"I'd say. It looks like someone was desperately trying to keep something in."

Abel didn't say anything as his body waged an internal battle. The monstrous Krusniks in his blood were vibrating as if they didn't like what lay beyond this door. He wasn't about to say that the bloodthirsty critters were afraid, they didn't know the meaning, but they were definitely ill-at-ease.

"Well shall we see what lies beyond door number two?" The professor asked his voice a little strained but his curiosity at an all time high.

"I don't think its wise professor." Abel suggested clenching his teeth, desperately trying to keep his own nature at bay. The Professor waved off his concern and then turned to Father Tres.

"Do you see anything strange?"

"Negative. I see a door."

Abel having gotten control of himself just sighed. For all the mechanical priest's abilities he didn't have much of a sixth sense, or a human's instinct to feel danger.

"See, no problem Abel. Now how to open this?" he murmured as he inspected the door up closely and touched it.

Suddenly the world vanished around him as if he'd been swallowed by darkness and an evil laugh reverberated in his mind, through his very bones and he felt terror. Gasping he stepped away from the door and straight into Father Tres.

"Professor?" Abel looked at him questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"Did you hear that?" He asked his eyes wide.

"Negative."

"Hear what?" Abel asked and he raised an eyebrow as the professor looked around a hint of fear in his eye.

"Oh nothing, never mind," he said after a few moments before looking back at the door. "I must be hearing things."

"What did you hear?"

The professor waved Abel's question away then turned to Father Tres.

"Do you think you can open this?"

"Positive," was the priest's only reply as he casually stepped forward and with his superior strength ripped the chains off. Grabbing onto the handle of the door next with one hand and the thick bar with the other, he braced his feet and pulled back, amazingly snapping the bar and the door.

With a strange sound, like a fridge door opening the portal gave way and mist streamed out of the room and into the hallway.

"How odd." The professor remarked looking behind him then ahead. "If you would Father Tres."

The priest held his hand up, to supply sufficient light once more and then stepped into the room. As usual the priest didn't show any fear or emotions, the scene before him didn't hinder him in the slightest as he simply turned calculating eyes on the contents and began cataloguing.

So unlike his colleagues who had frozen in their steps.

"Oh God," the professor said, a clear hint of distress in his voice. "What madness is this?"

For indeed it seemed like madness. The room was filled with bloody Goetic seals, on the walls, on the roof on the floor; every surface was covered in it. Old inscriptions that even the Professor couldn't read scribbled in the markings. Most ominously though was the coffin in the centre of the room, tied down with the same silver chains as the door.

They actually had to bend down to get further into the room, as the chains latched onto the coffin spread out through the entire room. It was like a giant spider-web of chains, the manner in which they were haphazardly attached to various places on the ceilings and walls seemed to have no method. Apart from the fact that they each were fastened to the centre of a bloody seal; like the inscriptions were providing power for the chains.

"What do you make of this Abel?" The professor finally asked of his worldly companion, who might have encountered something like this before in his exceptionally long life.

"I have no idea," Abel admitted but his green eyes were narrowed as he stared at the coffin. Dodging beneath one chain and climbing over another he approached the coffin and stood next to it.

"The Bird of Hermes is my name..." he read.

"...devoured my own wings to make me tame."

The professor finished and the two priests just looked at each other warily.

_**To be continued...**_

**xXx**

**Note: **Okay end of another chapter. I know this is a little cliché, but I couldn't help myself. I always try to do the different thing, but sometimes going with a combination that works is just so much fun.

Originally I didn't have AX discovering the coffin. In the original version Alucard woke up on his own, then slaughtered a town and took poor Father Tres apart and left Father Garcia for dead. I was going to do that again, but then I remembered that scene in the Anime (I'm not particularly a fan of the anime, but anyway) where Alucard killed the Hellsing soldiers in the mansion and I decided to do things differently. I mean how much more fun will it be for a free Alucard to wake uphungry and on Vatican grounds?

**xXx**

_Reviews are the currency of the writer. So please feed my soul with your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, been in hospital the last few months after a bad car accident. I'm not back to full health but I believe I can write again. It will be slow going though.

**Chapter 3**

It was no doubt difficult for the Duchess of Milan to keep a straight face as Father Nightroad gave his ridiculous excuses for why he sneaked in and out of Londinium with the two priests standing casually behind him.

After listening to the story and the little titbits added on by Professor Wordsworth who was trying to play the entire ordeal down the beautiful blond haired woman, raised a slender hand to stop their nonsense.

"So what you are trying to tell me Abel." She said raising an eyebrow. "Is that instead of fulfilling your mission, you followed the Inquisition into Londinium to spy on their activities correct?"

"Well, not really." Abel fidgeted nervously under her stare. "It was such a beautiful day for a stroll and curiosity just led us there. I mean things are so busy lately, I needed a holiday. And we weren't doing anything as unjust as spying. You make us sound so bad Catherina."

"Professor," she said facing the other AX member. "Under whose authority did you enter neutral territory and on what grounds did you confiscate these so called goods, you still haven't informed me of the nature off?"

"It's like Abel says, Duchess." The professor answered jovially the woman's piercing blue eyes, that made most men quiver, not bothering him in the slightest. "It was simple curiosity, we meant no trespass. Besides as you said, Albion is neutral territory, the Vatican has no authority there, so technically neither does the Inquisition."

Whether the reasoning calmed or bothered the Duchess she didn't show it. Not a hint of emotion crossed her calculating face as she sat behind her desk. Gloved hands linked before her face and elbows rested on her mahogany desk, her eyes focused on her underlings.

"Did the Inquisition take note of your passing?" She finally asked.

"Of course not," the professor sounded offended by the mere suggestion. "We investigated the library out of pure professional curiosity and the subsequent chambers out of adventurous curiosity. In all we behaved like scholarly gentlemen and explorers."

With a smile he added.

"All without being noticed."

"Very well," she leaned back, appearing somewhat appeased by the educated man's reasoning. "You were under no directives Professor."

She nodded then turned back to Father Abel with a scowl.

"Yet that still doesn't excuse you Abel. I gave you strict orders to go with Sister Esther Blanchet to Hungary. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The silver-haired priest began to babble all kinds of excuses, mostly nonsensical drabble and for the first time the Cardinal's facade cracked a bit as a small fond smile worked its way onto her beautiful face.

Finally she stopped him.

"Never mind Abel." She sighed. "Nothing can be done now but as soon as you have given your report you will leave with Sister Esther, understood?"

"Oh yes Cardinal Sforza," he said bowing numerous times. "I'll make up for the error of my ways."

"Fine," she looked at Father Tres, the more level-headed of the group.

"Give me a report on what you found in Londinium, Gunslinger."

"Affirmative."

The priest stepped forward, his red eyes focussed on his leader and he gave a most accurate account of their short trip to Londinium. Clearly detailing Professor Wordsworth manipulations of Sister Kate, the leader of the airship the Iron Maiden II, into providing them transport. As well as Father Nightroad subsequent joining, followed by a detailed account of the library and the Inquisition's interest in the location.

At which time the Cardinal stopped him, obviously displeased and faced the Professor who had a nervous smile on his face now that he'd been ousted.

"Using the AX's recourses for you own personal endeavours Professor?"

"I believed it in our best interest Duchess." He answered honestly and after a moment she conceded the point.

In the hands of her self-righteous step-brother, Cardinal de Medici and the overzealous Inquisition, this library could prove a quandary. A problem they didn't need. Especially at this time when the real threat to the world was the Rosenkreutz Order. With their destructive ambitions, that threatened Terran and Methuselah alike a power struggle would only divide their sources. As the centre of the Human Kingdom the Vatican needed to remain united although and she knew as well as her men that it wouldn't happen.

"I agree," she breathed lowly before leaning back in her seat. "However there is little we can do at this time. It would be impossible to oust them from the location and by your account they have already invested years into this place."

"That is correct, Duchess." The professor said.

"Damn my brother," Catherina muttered under her breath. Now she had more to be concerned about. The revival of the Lost Technology was important for mankind, but in the wrong hands it could be detrimental for the world. She had no idea how to proceed, so she simply motioned for Father Tres to continue his story hoping to gain more insight.

The rest only alarmed her, for different reasons and even caused the leader of the AX's eyes to widen slightly. Glancing at the other two priests she noticed their nervous fidgeting as the cyborg recounted the strange room and the coffin. When he revealed that the professor had instructed him to bring the coffin along the woman turned incredulous eyes to the older man.

"Where is it now?" She asked.

"In the lab in my study Duchess."

"Why on earth did you feel the need to bring it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." The professor admitted. "There is just something about that coffin, I'm eager to see what is inside."

"If a mummy comes out and bites me, I'm coming after you Professor," Father Abel told him with a stern face and the elderly gentleman just smiled.

"It is a most fascinating piece, Duchess. It would've been foolish to leave it there."

"And if it was some object used for a ritual in dark magic, do you really think it wise to bring it here?" The woman asked.

"We had already disturbed the grounds, my lady and the effects of whatever spell was woven around it. If there is something in there, which I highly doubt at this point, I believe it safest here, where there are those that can defend against it."

The Professor gave Abel, agent Krusnik, AX's secret weapon a small nod and the woman understood his reasoning.

"Very well, what do you think of this coffin? Have you opened it?"

The man laughed.

"It won't budge."

"How so?"

"It's like some unseen force is keeping it closed. Honestly the entire thing seems to be magic. It is a wooden box, that had been left in a damp room for perhaps hundreds of years and it isn't in the least bit disintegrated. It is a fascinating piece."

"Let's hope it's only a piece Professor." She said and everybody silently agreed.

**xXx**

That infernal maze had vanished.

For the first time since that day he could see a straight path before his mind's eye. If he was coherent he would've marvelled and rejoiced. Yet there was no logic, no reason in his shattered mind, not even the blinding anger that had kept him fighting, kept him searching.

Too loud in his ears now were the sounds of heartbeats. In his nose was the scent of glorious blood. In his body there was once more the sensation of feeling. It was overwhelming.

Instinct, animalistic instinct overcame him, the reason he had tried to maintain throughout his forced imprisonment vanished under the intensity. The invisible shackles that bound him had finally been torn free.

The need forced him to action.

The ravenous need that had to be sated.

The hunger for blood.

In the laboratory the lid of the coffin opened.

**xXx**

The silver-haired priest found himself wandering through the Vatican searching for his irritable companion. Nervously he peeked into rooms calling out her name, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop; then it happened.

A glass vase struck him in the face and the priest grabbed his nose to stem the flowing blood. The shattered pieces falling to the floor and causing the passerby's to look at the scene in incredulity.

"Father Nightroad," a pretty red-head came walking menacingly down the hallway. Her beautiful face scrunched up in anger as she looked at her partner who had abandoned her on the airstrip. Needless to say the young nun was furious and despite the fact that she carried the title Saint she wasn't all big eyes and sweet words.

"Oh there you are Esther," The priest said charmingly. "I was just looking for you and then this mean vase attacked me. I think I need to go to the infirmary now."

The priest turned intent on making a hasty escape from the fiery nun but she slapped him on the back of the head, not in the least worrying about further damage. This was not the first time this had happened. The insufferable priest was constantly making trouble for her and if there was one thing she learned about being his undeclared partner in the last few months it was that she had get violent if she wanted to keep him in line.

"Oh no you don't Father!" She scolded grabbing onto his cloak and turning him to face her. "We had a mission remember? You can't just abandon your duty like that!"

"It wasn't like that!" The priest insisted, putting on his best wounded puppy look. "I was kidnapped by this metallic thug and his dopey companion on the road. Then the next thing I know I'm in this airship and their telling me 'Hey we're going to Londinium' and I'm like but 'I have to meet beautiful, kind, merciful Saint Esther' and then they hit me over the head..."

The priest continued and the young girl felt her anger spike at his nonsense. It seemed the tall priest had a vault of garbage hidden in his head. Like a power he could call upon any time to annoy those around him to death. If she didn't care for him as much as she did she would've pushed him out of a window by now.

"Enough Father," she stomped her foot and then sighed to let her anger abate. There was no point. It was best just to let it go. He'd just do it again. Overgrown child.

"I get it already, I heard from Father Garcia what happened." She said.

"Oh," the priest smiled sweetly. "So shall we move along then?"

Esther nodded and then led the way down the hallway. Intent on getting to the airship docking yard, where the Iron Maiden II was ready to take them to Hungary. She knew with her companion it was a matter of getting on that ship as fast as possible before he could cause more trouble to delay their departure, but it seemed she couldn't stop him from acting as his nature dictated.

"Oh since we have some time, let's go visit Professor Wordsworth." Father Abel suddenly mused.

"No we don't have time," Sister Esther insisted though she too was curious about the stuff they discovered in Londinium, duty came first. "We leave in an hour."

"Exactly, more than enough time."

With that the priest made a quick turn down another hallway and the red-head was left calling after him. At the sound of his name, his movements sped up and the nun was forced to run as he suddenly full out sprinted away from her.

"Wait moron!"

**xXx**

The Professor's lab and study was located in one of the furthest building on the papacy's ground. For most of the AX members it wasn't nearly far enough, the moon would've been better, because despite the Professor's genius, he had a tendency to invent machines that caused more damage than good.

At present he was working on just such an apparatus. Something he believed would help him look inside the mysterious coffin, he' been unable to open for two days no matter how many times he hammered or prodded at it.

"The analysis is near complete Professor," a student said to him. "What would you have us do next?"

The professor looked up from his working station at the three young priests he had 'borrowed' from his class to help him with the menial chores; like analyzing Father Tres' databank recordings. Especially those made of the strange underground room and the surrounding areas.

"When it is done, I want you," the aged man pointed to the blond haired youth. "To analyze the information gathered from the Library, and identify who it belonged too. Anything you can find will be useful."

"Yes sir."

Pointing at another young man he said, "And I want you to work on the nature of those symbols. Identify them if possible as well as their purpose."

"I'll see what I can do."

"And me Professor?" The eldest of the three, a young man with wavy black hair and a scar across his face asked.

The Father smiled and lifted up the apparatus.

"I want you to go into the room and set this thing up, Noam."

"What exactly will it do?" Noam asked sceptically.

"Well if my predictions are accurate, and my understanding of the Lost Technology is correct, it will provide me with an 'x-ray' vision of what is in that coffin."

"If your predictions are accurate," The young man mumbled obviously not believing the Professor. It seemed that he didn't quite have as much faith in the man's idiosyncrasies as his other students but he stepped closer and took the contraption from him nonetheless and left the room.

The Professor leaned back in his seat with a self-satisfied smile. It was time to unravel this mystery, but first he wanted to have a moment to recollect himself, and smoke his pipe. There was no hurry after all, the coffin wasn't going anywhere. Besides it was already long past sundown and he never had his afternoon tea. No proper Albion gentleman missed out on it, but he had been so busy his curiosity having gotten the better of him, but now he'd indulge.

Let his student set up the x-ray machine first.

**xXx**

Noam grumbled to himself as he trod down the steps with the bulky contraption in his straining arms. It was always the same, the damn Professor always included him in his little experiments and honestly the young man didn't care. He wanted to be on the field killing Methuselah. Not like he'd ever tell the elderly priest but he hated the pacifistic AX. He was more of an Inquisition supporter and once his studies were finished he'd hopefully join their ranks.

Reaching the bottom of the steps that lead into a large circular room he walked towards a small sealed chamber in the back. With great effort, balancing the thing in his arms, he managed to punch a code on the number pad and then stepped back and waited for the door to open. It lifted slowly and the young man frowned as he saw only a dark room beyond.

"Damn the light is out," he grumbled stepping inside and glancing up at the ceiling, but strangely enough he couldn't see anything, not even with the light filtering in from outside.

A sound caught his attention like that of wood moving and he snapped his head to the centre of the room, but all he saw were two red dots moving towards him. Terror enveloped him, the feeling of impending doom when something steely gripped onto his neck. Noam could hear his bones crack as his neck was yanked backwards and then teeth, a row of sharp teeth like razors cut through his skin. The pain was incredible.

The apparatus dropped from his hands

The young man screamed.

**xXx**

The sound of a crash and Noam's bloodcurdling scream made the professor and the two students jump from their seats. Without thought the Professor made a dash downstairs with the students close behind. For a second he thought the boy must've dropped the apparatus and then fallen and broken something, but as he reached the bottom stairs the sight before him made him give out a cry of distress.

The lights now back on he could clearly see a remarkably tall man standing in the small room. Gripping his student by the throat his mouth latched onto his neck. There was blood everywhere; dripping in rivulets from his student's obviously broken back as the man fed with noisy swallows.

"Methuselah!" One of the students screamed in a panic before he turned on his heels and ran out the door. Smart kid.

The other just stared blankly, obviously frozen to the spot as he caught his first glimpse of a Methuselah.

Father Wordsworth didn't waste time as he reached for his gun and aimed it at the Methuselah. How it made its into his lab the Professor couldn't even begin to guess but whatever his reasoning the Father would find out or kill it first.

"Stop right there, Methuselah!" The priest called out aiming the gun but the man didn't seem to notice him as he continued to drain the student. Desperately the priest fired his gun, a silver bullet hitting the Methuselah's arm but it seemed unaware; lost in its feeding.

Seeing no other way he aimed at the Methuselah's head and fired. Knocking it back and away from his prey that now fell dead to the ground. Although unlike the Professor expected the vampire didn't drop as well. Leaving him no time to mourn for his student as the surprisingly uninjured man slowly turned his head towards him.

The professor paled and his body began to tremble involuntarily. Red eyes burning with the fires of hell was staring at him, and like before in that underground passage darkness seemed to envelop him. Again he heard that mad laughter, the same he had heard in the subterranean vault and his eyes snapped to the table behind the man.

To the black box on it and his worst fears were realized.

The coffin was open!

_**To be continued...**_

**xXx**

**Note:** Another chapter done. I'm having so much fun writing this. Can't wait to introduce Abel to a true monster! Don't get me wrong I like the silver-haired menace he is such a fun character, but I think an eye-opener would do him some good.

**xXx**

_Reviews are the currency of the writer. So please feed my soul with your thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Another update, hope it's not too disappointing.

Sorry about any grammar errors, I don't have a beta at present, and to be honest I don't spend much time on the computer now since my rehab and physical therapy are taking up most of my time. I'm just posting as I write, so you guys can actually get the story at all.

Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 4**

"Oh god," the Professor mumbled as he realized this was no Methuselah. Although he didn't have the first clue what it was, he acted instantly. Grabbing the frozen student and pushing him behind him towards the stairs leading out of the circular room. As if it had all the time in the world the dark haired man began to give slow steps towards them, almost out of the small room that contained his coffin. Menacingly, tauntingly it moved, the darkness seemed to move along with it.

Any other human would've dropped to their knees in the despair this creature emanated, but Professor Wordsworth was a soldier of AX and he knew monsters well. So firing again, he kept pushing the student back his eye on the wall next to the stairwell. Slamming his hand out, for a hidden panel, he flipped a switch and suddenly a silver wall slid down from the ceiling. Cutting the approaching predator off and trapping him in the far chamber of the laboratory.

With a sigh of sadness for Noam, the priest fell to his knees on the floor and the student, now coherent cried out and too fled the underground room, up the stairs.

"What is happening Professor?"

A group of Vatican soldiers entered the laboratory, having encountered both frantic students outside, yelling about rampaging Methuselah having entered the Professor's chambers.

"It's alright," The professor said with a strained smile though he was internally complimenting his own foresight for installing the silver wall in the room. "I believe the situation is under control."

Not likely.

A young soldier's scream alerted the Professor to his miscalculation and his eyes widened as the creature walked through the silver wall and into their midst. The soldiers could only stare in horror at the tall man, with long dark hair hanging around his middle, wearing a strange black leather suit come towards them. It raised its gloved hand, ever so slowly towards the Professor and the man froze as a single red eye invaded him, keeping him in place.

A gunshot from a panicked soldier saved him.

The others quickly composed themselves and spread out around the figure and began firing at the Methuselah. Their silver bullets ripped him apart, taking off his arm, ripping through its heart. Without hesitation, without care for the Professor's inventions lying on tables around the large chamber, they shot the blood sucker and the contraptions too pieces. All the men's faces stern and determined as they emptied their cartridges into their racial enemy.

Then silence, the smoke and the smell of gunpowder and blood filled the air. The professor slowly raised himself of the ground and stared around at the carnage. Blood was spattered everywhere on the white tiled floors and walls, he lamented the loss of some of his inventions and for a moment he thought this will take a while to clean. Still his relief was greater and believing it over, he turned his back on the mess, to the soldiers and raised his pipe to his mouth.

"Well that is done." He smiled mirthlessly. "Good job boys."

A sloshing sound and one of the soldier's head flew of his body. Blue eyes widened comically and the Professor's pipe dropped from his mouth. The head thudded in front of his feet, fading eyes staring up at him. The men turned abruptly to the darkness behind them. The man they had thought dead had somehow materialized behind them, cutting them off from the stairs. More horrifying there was not a drop of his blood marring the floor. Impossible!

The Professor saw the darkness grin, a row of sharp teeth and then the slaughter began.

The Vatican guards began firing but the bullets meant nothing as gloved hands reached out to them. Another soldier's head went flying, another's arms was ripped clean off. Screams echoed through the underground room as the soldiers fought this monstrosity. Panic drove them now, a subliminal fear they did not understand. An instinct from a lost time invading them and they did not stop firing but the man wouldn't drop. The Professor could only stare in horror as the man ignored the bullets and raised a decapitated head up letting the blood drain into his mouth.

The thing fed monstrously.

Tossing the head casually aside, he moved like a red bolt then bit into a soldier's neck, swallowing a few mouthfuls of blood before biting the head clean off, charging another and letting that one drop too. It killed with such efficiency there wasn't time for the soldiers to plan a proper attack. They were torn asunder before they could even comprehend that they had no chance of survival against this Methuselah, impervious to even silver bullets.

In a matter of seconds it was over and the monster turned to the last soldier standing. Who screamed and turned around now intent on escaping up the stairs and into the Vatican. Someone had to raise the alarm! The man's fear made the monster laugh evilly. The first sound of reason from the creature and it was suddenly behind the scrambling soldier, who screamed as a booted food kicked into his back. Snapping the man's vertebrae and killing him instantly.

It happened so fast, impossibly fast. The guards lay in pieces disembowelled and gutted on the floor. Trembling, the Professor stood alone amidst the carnage, the large white room, now red in lifeblood. The AX member could only watch as the man, no thing latched itself onto one of the dead men on the floor and drank his blood greedily. A red haze seemed to cover the creature and the Professor felt like the world was spinning as he watched much of the blood in the room stream towards the man. Like a river, it moved from the walls, from the broken chairs towards him, as if compelled.

Then the strangest thing occurred. The river slowed, the man slowly, calmly rose and shadows enveloped him. The professor could only gawk with morbid fascination as the man's clothing changed, into a strange outdated black suit, with a red coat and strangely enough a floppy fedora hat.

"So you are the one that freed me from my prison," a deep baritone voice echoed from everywhere in the room and the Professor felt his heart in his throat as the monster turned his penetrating attention on him.

"It would seem so," the priest somehow managed to say and the man began to laugh hysterically. The sound was filled with madness that echoed of the walls, unbridled insanity and the Professor couldn't help but wonder what on earth he had unleashed.

"Then you have my gratitude, Catholic." the man said. "Now come and fight me."

"What?" the Professor sputtered backing away.

"Come old enemy." The man said turning and walking slowly towards the priest, arms wide and a maniacal grin on it's now handsome face visible beneath his black shorter hair.

"No matter the age or the era it is the duty of men to kill monsters. Now come man of the cloth, fight me."

"I..." Father Wordsworth stuttered, completely taken aback by man's request and the knowledge that he wouldn't even begin to know how to fight this creature. In fact he didn't even want to try, but thankfully his worries were quickly abated as the AX's most trusty duo came rushing down the stairs and stepped into the room.

"Get away from the Professor, Methuselah!" Father Abel yelled, his green eyes burning with an inhuman light. Gone was his usual teasing demeanour replaced with an eerie calm, despite the carnage in the laboratory.

Sister Esther wasn't nearly as calm though, and the fiery redhead brought a hand to her mouth and gasped, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the butchery. The sight pushing bile up her throat and the young girl had to garner all her strength to keep from vomiting.

Sister Esther was no weakling. No stranger to death, killing or monsters. She'd seen Father Abel's Krusnik form too when he lost control during his battle against the Methuselah Radu. Afterwards she had overcome her fear of what he was. Facing it head on like everything else in her short life.

Yet this ... this was different. She had never seen such raw evil carnage before; body parts strewn haphazardly and entrails lying scattered on the floor, dangling from fixtures and she felt her eyes widen as she noticed a head still teetering slightly beneath a chair. This was demonic!

Laughter reached her ears, evil laughter and Esther trembled in fear as she gazed at the man standing between them and the panicked Professor on the far side of the room.

"Methuselah?" The man said and his red eyes seemed to light up further. "Ah yes. That is what you call the 'supposed' vampires of this era. To think that mankind allowed a bunch of second rate monsters to nearly push them into extinction. How pathetic you humans have become."

"This era?" Abel queried his gun still trained on the man. Unlike his companions he wasn't as overcome with fear. Instead there was an anger brimming underneath the surface, one that threatened to spill over. Yet he was a man of redemption and he was the type to ask first and kill later, no matter the situation. Also something wasn't right here. The way the Methuselah looked, felt was different from his usual prey.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Father Abel queried.

Looking at those red eyes, shining with malice Father Abel somehow knew that this wasn't a Methuselah, it couldn't be. Although the presence felt familiar, the silver-haired priest had felt this aura before. It took a moment for Abel to remember and his eyes widened behind silver rimmed glasses as realization dawned.

That underground room! Of course! The coffin!

The man turned to him fully and Abel felt himself tense unintentionally as his blood begin to quiver. The Krusniks within him were going crazy suddenly, invading his thoughts, wordlessly beseeching him to let it all go and kill this man. It came on so suddenly, Abel found himself in a battle for self-control. What was this man, that he could bring that part of Abel forth so violently? Was it the smell of blood coating him, or the silent challenge, invitation for a battle that shone in those red eyes? Abel wasn't certain what this was, but he tightened his grip on his gun and forced himself to calm. Now was not the time.

"What am I? No the question is what are you?" The man eyed him up and down and Abel couldn't help but stutter in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Abel asked, for surely this man didn't know what he was. How could he?

"Such a strange sound they make," he remarked tilting his head to the side as if listening to something marvellous. "They sing a song of carnage. Such wonderful bloodlust I sense from you. Tell me monster pretending to be human, what are you? These men's memories hold no such knowledge."

Abel was speechless. This man, no creature, could hear the Kruznik, that wasn't possible. What was he? Abel wanted to ask more, but something else the man had said, made him frown in confusion instead.

"You can read memories?" The professor asked suddenly, having drawn the same conclusion as Father Abel. It seemed despite the Professor's terror of the man, he was nonetheless a warrior as well as a scholar and with Father Nightroad in the room his intellectual curiosity had returned.

"The blood is the life, the currency of the soul." The man said simply, that toothy smile plastered on his face. "I know the year is 3063 AD, I know I am in the Vatican. I know what these men knew, but what they lacked in knowledge is what I desire to be acquainted with."

With a smirk he turned on the professor and the man stepped back.

"You were the one that brought me here." He mused walking closer to the priest ignoring Father Abel's warnings to stay away from him or he will open fire.

"You were in Hellsing's dungeons were you not?" The man in red asked.

"Hellsing? Ah you mean the library?" Professor Wordsworth said calmly, trying to keep the conversation flowing and not to panic. The man was talking after all so maybe he was a bit more reasonable now and they could avoid more bloodshed.

"Where is she?" He suddenly asked and the Professor just stared, having no idea what the man was talking about.

"The other coffin." The man clarified, his eyes now burning predatorily and the professor gulped nervously taking another step back, until his back hit the wall. Glancing at Father Abel, he saw the Priest was as confused as he was, but he had moved closer, no doubt intend on tackling the man in red, if he attacked. The professor just hoped he'd be fast enough.

"There was only the one coffin." The professor explained and a shiver went up his spine as the man growled threateningly.

"There was another room, like yours." Father Abel interrupted, trying to draw the man's attention to him. Though the priest had no clue what this creature was, he had no qualms in facing it. There were few things in the world that scared a Krusnik, a monster that fed on vampires, and there was even less that could hurt him. So it was better if this man focused on him, instead of the others.

"It was empty when we found it." Abel continued.

"Empty?" The man mumbled then turned his head to the ceiling.

The Professor just blinked then shared a look with Abel, both of them confused by the man's change in behaviour. For a long moment he stared at the ceiling, no beyond it, and they hesitantly waited for him to do something.

Abel watched him more closely as he felt a strange tingle in the air the humans could not. This man in red was brimming with power. It was all around them. Abel could even feel it under his skin. Yet it was different than his own power, this was dark, oppressive, otherworldly and in one word. Evil.

The man in red suddenly scowled angrily at something, then dropped his head and chuckled.

"I see. So you don't possess the knowledge I seek." the man turned away from the professor who gave a sigh of relief. The man gave a few steps away, ignoring them all, it seemed he was intent on simply leaving now that he was done but Father Abel would have none of that. There were ten men lying dead in the room and someone had to be held accountable for that. It didn't matter what the man in red was.

"Where do you think you are going?" Father Abel stepped closer to him. Their tall frames a mirror of one another as he blocked the man's path. "I'm afraid I cannot simply let you leave here. You killed these men and for that you will stand trial."

The man threw his head back and laughed but he abruptly stopped as another voice came to life.

"This isn't funny!" Sister Esther screamed having finally found her voice again and Father Abel turned his head towards her disapprovingly. Now was not the time, but she had that indignant look in her eye. The look of a Saint as she stared at the man in red, her own gun raised albeit trembling.

"For the murder of these men, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, you are under arrest. Don't think you will leave this room monster!"

Abel tried not to cringe at her use of the word monster, but he didn't have time to contemplate it, as instead of getting angry the man just laughed heartily.

"Wonderful," the man responded. "Such spirit little girl, I do so love fiery virgins. You are one aren't you little nun?"

"What kind of question is that?" She cried out angrily and Abel felt his own anger peak at the question.

"Sister Esther," Abel said sternly trying to calm her but the girl wasn't the type to stand down when an injustice had been done. Abel respected her courage but he didn't want her to garner this man's attention more than she already apparently had. In fact he wanted her out of the room and far away, because he knew taking this man, creature on, was not going to be an easy feat.

"Stay out of this father!" She snapped at him.

"Calm down."

"No! This creature this thing, whatever he is..." She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Vampire," the man calmly interjected the two arguing and the three looked at him with something akin to confusion, causing him to smile eerily.

"I'm a vampire." He repeated. "Though I suspect with the garbage running around, you have no idea how to identify a true Midian when you encounter one."

"Undead?" Professor Wordsworth said in understanding and his mouth dropped open in awe. "True undead? Impossible! Your kind is a myth."

"So there is none of my kind left?" The man smiled brightly. "Wonderful."

"That pleases you?" Abel asked confused by the statement, although he was hardly surprised by the man's claim of being a true vampire. Now that Abel was paying attention he couldn't hear a heartbeat and in the ages past before the Methuselah, it was said the undead rested in coffins. It made sense.

"Of course," the man's smile stretched. "It's only a pity I didn't get to kill them all."

"Who are you?" Sister Esther asked her eyes now wide in morbid wonder.

"I have many names, but you can call me Alucard little girl." the vampire chuckled then he removed his hat, and inclined his head to the young nun, though the action seemed more predatory than polite.

"Is that a name?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It is what my human masters called me."

"Human masters? What are you talking about?" Father Abel asked his voice a bit strained. It was taking quite a bit of effort for him to keep the other part of himself contained. This guy's bloodthirsty callousness was strangely enough affecting him.

"I served Hellsing before my... imprisonment."

"Who or what was Hellsing?" Professor Wordsworth asked.

"It was the name of my master's family and the Order of Protestant Knights of England, the country you now refer to as Albion."

"What did this organization do?"

"They killed vampires of course." Alucard smirked.

"Fascinating. What year was this?" The professor asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What does it matter?" Sister Esther interjected angrily. "This isn't the time for a chat Professor."

"Ah yes forgive me."

"So hasty," Alucard tsk'ed at her. "So eager for death, are you little one?"

That caught father Abel's attention. No one threatened Esther and his face turned cold as he stared at the vampire whose face only became more animated in glee as he felt the priest' bloodlust rising. Without thought the two men began to walk closer to each other, their monstrous natures pushing them forward for a battle. Though neither of these two knew the true nature of the other, monsters had a way of recognizing another of their ilk.

"That is far enough," a female voice echoed through the chambers and everybody looked up to see a beautiful woman, dressed in red cardinal robes stand tall at the centre of a line of soldiers now coming down the stairs. Ignoring the carnage, they all rushed to the bottom of the stairs and dropped to their knees, raising their guns with military precision at the grinning nosferatu.

Elegantly the Duchess entered the room and stopped behind the line, two of her AX at her side. The sight of the steely blue-eyed, blond haired woman seemed to knock the vampire back for some strange reason, Abel noted, as the maniacal grin dropped from his face, replaced with something Abel thought was sadness. Yet it quickly fell away though as he turned to her, hands in his pockets and a grin once more locked in place.

Esther was starting to hate that smile.

"And who might you be, woman?" Alucard asked unperturbed and Abel was surprised that he actually bothered to ask. Though the vampire wasn't exactly respectful towards her, he was behaving differently; it seemed the creature at least acknowledged authority.

"I am Catherina Sforza," she introduced herself, her voice firm. "Duchess of Milan and Cardinal of his Holiness' Ministry of State Affairs."

Alucard seemed to take the information in then he chuckled and the two men standing next to the Cardinal shuffled.

"To think that the Vatican had finally changed, and here I thought you traitorous fools were without hope. Really? A woman as a cardinal? What fun."

"Watch your tone blood-sucker," a dark-haired Hispanic man standing next to the woman hissed out.

"Agreed," Father Tress said looking at the vampire. "You shall address the Duchess properly."

Alucard simply laughed.

"And if I don't? Will the hounds descend? Such loyal pets you keep Duchess but they cannot hope to kill me."

"Judging from the state of this room, you are indeed a powerful Methuselah but you shouldn't underestimate the AX." The Cardinal said confidently.

Alucard hissed lowly and the hardened soldiers bristled at the menace.

"Don't compare me to that second-rate scum."

"Ah we hit a nerve?" The Hispanic priest smiled but he couldn't help the feeling of unease as those red eyes turned on him hatefully.

"This is no Methuselah, my lady." The professor explained, trying to keep the situation contained and not see his leader killed by this unpredictable monster; though it seemed that he had calmed since his original rampage. Could it be possible to find a peaceful solution here?

"I present to you a vampire, an undead vampire, by name Alucard."

Everybody's eyes widened at that.

"What?" Father Garcia blurted out.

"I believe we, I mean I, brought him here when I took his coffin out of Albion." The Professor explained to the Cardinal who stared at him her eyes almost comically wide.

"I would have it back," The vampire suddenly turned on him and the professor only nodded dumbly.

"Undead?" Father Garcia mumbled as he made a cross over his chest. "You can't be serious."

"Positive," Father Tres said as he analyzed the creature before him. "No heartbeat detected. Insufficient data for satisfactory analysis but preliminary deduction classification of specimen set at Type Zero – creature of unlife, Nosferatu."

The gathered men gasped.

"So you killed these men because we took your coffin?" The Duchess asked uneasily but Alucard looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I was hungry." Alucard offered as clarification and Professor Wordsworth's eyes widened in realization.

"How long were you in that room?"

Alucard stared at him curiously for a moment before answering.

"More than a few centuries."

"How on earth are you still active?" The Professor whispered in awe. Knowing full well just how great a vampire's, or well at least a Methuselah's blood lust could be when starved. No wonder the creature tore into them. It hadn't eaten in years!

Looking at the smirking vampire the priest could just say.

"My God."

Dark laughter.

"God has nothing to do with it, priest."

**xXx**

**Note**: Yeah I know, we were all eager for the monster battle, but that will have to wait a while longer. I imagine Alucard will grate on Abel's nerves quite a bit before this is over.

**xXx**

_Reviews are the currency of the writer. So please feed my soul with your thoughts._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks so much to each and every one that reviewed! This chapter is up early just for you. Also thank you so much for the well-wishes. It means the world to me at this difficult time. 333

Now on to chapter five.

**Chapter 5**

In the old days he would've killed these humans outright, however this was a new world. A different epoch, and having just awoken Alucard was dumbfounded by the changes around him; a multitude of incomprehensible changes he was struggling to digest.

The blood memories from the soldiers (barely registered during his bloodlust), indeed shocked him when he finally allowed them conscious thought, but in truth they provided little true insight.

The content was disturbing sure – but useless to the Midian – for they did not reveal nearly enough of what came before. The memories didn't unravel the nature of the silver-haired priest that was a monster but no supernatural abomination. They provided no reasons for the War of Armageddon. They revealed nothing of where these so called Methuselah came from. Even less so of this 'so-called' Mother of All Methuselah whose Empire, most appallingly, now included his homeland.

In short, the memories told him nothing prudent. The Vatican soldiers it seemed knew nothing about the world around them. All they provided Alucard with were questions.

A thousand years he had missed and Alucard knew no matter how much blood he drank or how many memories he sifted through. Those years were gone from mind and only words with the informed could fill in the gaps. Unfortunately that meant keeping himself in check, but he could be a behaved monster until these people, who he understood spoke for humanity, appeased his curiosity.

The irony that he awoke in the Vatican brought a smile to Alucard's face, but then again, God's sense of humour was as cruel as Alucard's, so who knew how much fun this could get. Maybe he'd even get the opportunity to finish what was started on that battlefield so many years ago.

So with amusement Alucard allowed the humans to lead him from the laboratory into the Vatican. It was a tense procession that walked down the halls. The Vatican troops encircled him and walked with slow steps, some even stumbling as they kept their eyes and guns trained on him, their fingers noticeably trembling on the triggers.

As if they could stop him from doing as he willed.

Alucard knew he could slaughter them all with little regret, but that would be boring, so he settled for giving them all a toothy grin and laughing at their fear.

Yes, for now Alucard would play along.

Strangely enough it was that blond-haired woman that cemented Alucard's decision, more than his desire for understanding. She reminded him a bit of Integra, if only for the men who seemed so bound to defend her honour. No one could ever match his old master in spirit and steel resolve. Still, Alucard felt that he could nonetheless come to respect this Duchess, although there was something about her that reeked of deception.

Again this was a different time so he let his judgements go for now.

Ruby eyes took in his surroundings, and the Midian couldn't help but find evil amusement at the realization that this was his first time in the Vatican. As expected it was the centre of light. The large dome-like roof was covered in religious murals and even to this creature of the night, the light beaming in from the large glass windows illuminating the painted Warriors of Heaven in their throes of victory over the evil of the world, was beautiful.

Yet the feeling didn't last long as he turned his attention to the interior design of the building. Gold chandeliers hung from the ceilings, rich thick carpets lined the hallways, whilst white carved marble made up the pillars and the tiles. Around every corner there was a statue, or a fountain, or some other decorative piece, each more extravagant than the next and Alucard had to laugh at it all.

Hedonistic Catholics, so in love with opulence, it seems at least that didn't change.

Looking away from the Victorian décor he raised a black eyebrow behind his red glasses as he took in the strange mix of modern weaponry and old breastplates the guards they passed wore. The steel-plated armour resembled those worn by the Knights during the Crusades of ages past.

A man mumbled at him to keep moving and Alucard only tilted his head as they opened a door behind a painting and then proceeded down hidden pathways. Alucard immediately understood the significance of their secretive movements. They were trying to hide him from view. There was internal strife here, between Vatican factions so it was most likely upon the Duchess' orders that he be taken to the meeting room in secrecy; lest he garner attention.

Several minutes it took until they finally reached a room on the third story, emerging from behind a statute.

Led into the room by his armed entourage, Alucard wasn't surprised to see the Duchess calmly already seated. The room itself was obviously a meeting room for dignitaries, with only two large seats and a small table between them, and enough space for at least a few bodyguards. Alucard took note of this, but hardly cared for it or the seated woman, his eyes drawn to the night outside through a pair of large open doors that led to a balcony. He was afforded a beautiful view of the city and Alucard couldn't help but think that current-day Rome resembled the ancient city of that long ago time more than the modern city of the twenty first century ever did.

Slowly the soldiers filtered from the room after they received a confirming nod from their leader. Leaving Alucard with the Cardinal and her four trusty lapdogs flanking her on both sides, it seems the fiery nun had left. Noticing the look of distrust etched onto every stern face, Alucard couldn't help but smirk. They hadn't been pleased by their leader's decision to talk to the Midian. It seemed she wanted to understand what he was, his reasons for killing her men, before passing judgement on him.

Fair but foolish.

She sat gracefully in one of the plush chairs, the other was obviously for him, but Alucard found himself a wall to haunt close to the window instead; where he could see his beloved moon. When he locked sight with the celestial body though that was when the greatest shock came to him. Stepping closer to the window his eyes widened in surprise as he observed a second celestial body hanging ominously in the night sky.

"The vampires' moon," Father Abel brought the Midian from his gawking, understanding Alucard's confusion.

"Vampire's Moon?" Alucard asked surprised, but when the name sunk in, he growled in anger and looked upon the offending body. "So not only did the scum tarnish my world, but they destroyed the true beauty of the night."

Unforgiveable!

Since the moment of Alucard's awakening he had grudgingly accepted what was. What was a monster to do? Alucard ignored the irony that after everything his master did the vampires still managed to threaten mankind. It didn't matter that they weren't undead. It didn't even matter that they were second rate monsters. The end result was the same. He had ignored the insult, simply marvelling in the fact that he was once more awake. Yet this! A celestial body, decidedly unnatural, hanging next to his beloved moon like some declaration was a slap in his face. Alucard may be a monster, but there was a natural order to things.

An order created by God – monsters belonged in the shadows.

"For this I shall wipe the filth out." Alucard promised through gritted teeth and everyone's head shot up in surprise at the strange declaration.

"There is no need for bloodshed," the Cardinal said coolly, obviously missing the cause for the ancient vampire's anger.

"There is always cause for bloodshed human." Alucard responded, turning his back on the view, crossing his arms and leaning his tall frame against the wall.

"History is ripe with it." Alucard mused. "Bloodshed, war, it is a biological necessity of the first importance; a regulative element in the life of mankind which cannot be dispersed with. Without it, advancement becomes impeded, order stagnates and tyrants rule whilst peasants starve." (1)

No one could say anything to that and obviously Alucard didn't expect them too, as he stared at nothing, his mind drifting.

"Who are you?" the Duchess asked finally and Alucard smiled toothily, turning red eyes on her.

"I already gave you my name."

"You gave us a name." The Duchess clarified. "If we are to understand you and your motivations we need to know who you truly are and everything about you."

Alucard laughed.

"It's not that complex I assure you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a monster lady Cardinal." Alucard noticed the silver-haired priest bristle at his words and his grin grew maniacally. "The names I once carried mean nothing now."

"What exactly are you?" Professor Wordsworth piped in. "I have read many tales of the undead. I have always taken a liking to the old legends and never have I read about a creature like you. The undead is said to be vulnerable to Christian symbols yet you stand in the Vatican. Those men killed you in my laboratory with silver bullets, another supposed weakness of your kind and yet you stand unaffected."

Alucard just smiled as if the answer was obvious.

"Answer the question vampire," the Cardinal insisted.

"I am what I am, a monster that all breathing men would kill."

"Seems we've been unsuccessful," Father Garcia mumbled, rubbing his stubble filled chin nervously.

"Not for lack of trying, I assure you." Alucard smirked at the priest, enjoying his nervous shuffle. "One of your very own priests came very close. Alas he failed."

"So you killed him?" Abel asked trying to get a firmer understanding of the vampire's motivations.

"I pulled out his heart," Alucard confirmed and as he expected the priests seemed ready to attack him but the Cardinal held them back with a look.

"Did he have a name?" She asked evenly.

"Paladin Alexander Anderson." Alucard answered.

"I do not know that name."

"Of course you wouldn't, he died many years ago." Alucard snorted, but then his tone became almost wistful as he added. "I assume the Iscariot, Vatican Section XIII didn't survive your little Armageddon, or perhaps they were destroyed before then. Those hopeless zealots were always burning for another Crusade. They were a marvellous bunch."

"You are indeed from a different time," Professor Wordsworth marvelled. "May I be so bold to ask what year you were put to sleep?"

Alucard just stared.

"I believe it was the year 2035."

Father Garcia whistled and Abel froze.

"That would make you a thousand years old." Abel eyed him curiously and Alucard smirked.

"I walked the earth for many years before that priest."

"So how old are you?" The Cardinal asked, her stern façade having a cracked a little. It was clear to Alucard that she was more nervous now than she was letting on, good.

"Age means even less to a creature like me than a name." Alucard answered, now bored with the line of questioning. The past no longer mattered.

"So your origins mean nothing to you?" The silver-haired priest asked suddenly and Alucard frowned in confusion at the look of distress on the priest's face.

Obviously Alucard's indifference was upsetting Abel for reasons he couldn't comprehend, but it was not really his fault that he didn't get it. Though they were both monsters, Midian and Kruznik they were worlds apart.

For one, Alucard had long ago abandoned his human origins, though he still had some pride in it, he wasn't as dependent on his history as Abel was on his. For Abel it was the past, the ones he lost, the fact that he was once a human that drove him to seek atonement from the ones he persecuted. To seek salvation for the sins he committed under the banner of vengeance.

Alucard had no such attachments weighing him down for he was too far removed from what he once was. There was no illusion of humanity within the creature that was a Midian.

"I was born in the year 1431," Alucard finally said at length deciding to humour the humans. He ignored their gasps; in fact he barely heard them as he let his mind wander for a moment. "I lived in a land called Wallachia, which I believe is now part of this ridiculous New Human Empire. It was in that land that I fought, I bled, I died and I rose again."

Turning back to them his face strangely stern, he added.

"More than that you need not know."

"That would make you more than a thousand, six hundred years old!" Father Wordsworth cried out in awe, but the others didn't look nearly as excited as they looked at the Midian with no small dread. That made him even older than Abel and what was worse; was that if this creature was indeed that old then it was easy to think he was more powerful than they could even imagine.

"Now I answered your question," Alucard began, his arms dropping to his side as he faced the group fully. "So how about you answer some of mine."

"This isn't a give and take session, vampire." The Cardinal said commandingly. "We owe you no answers. You killed my men and by rights I have the authority to decide your fate. As of yet I have not yet decided."

The Midian smiled ominously and the group tensed; then he was gone.

"What? Hey!" Father Garcia cried out and reached for his chackrams before turning and glancing around the room.

Father Tres and Abel reacted even faster, already holding their guns steady and listening for any sound.

The professor for his part tensed involuntarily and immediately took out his own gun and aimed futilely at nothing, knowing full well that this vampire could take of his head before he could even get of a shot.

"Where is he?" Father Garcia asked then he snapped his head to the right.

"And how will you contain me?" Alucard's dark voice asked and everybody's eyes turned to the opposite side of the room where the vampire now stood. They hadn't even seen him move; they barely had time to take aim. Then he was gone again.

"Dammit!" Father Garcia turned nervously, his head looking in all directions, but there was no sign of the Midian. "How is he moving so fast?"

"Father Tres?" Abel asked for clarification from the cyborg as he took a protective step closer to the Cardinal, just in case this unpredictable creature decided it was an opportune time to attack her. Though Abel doubted he would, for some reason the aged priest understood there was nothing to gain from it, but he wouldn't take that chance. If the vampire made any threatening move he would kill him. Or at least Abel would try; already Abel wasn't certain how such a battle would go. This vampire's abilities were beyond his understanding.

"You think you have authority over me?" Alucard asked dangerously from a different corner but again he vanished before they could take aim.

How was he doing that?

"Location unknown." Gunslinger finally replied his eyes calculating and his circuits trying to perceive the vampire's movements. "Unable to detect his presence."

"He's too fast even for your eyes, steel-boy?" Father Garcia asked a bit of smugness in tone.

"Negative. This isn't speed."

"I came only to alleviate my own curiosity." The Midian was suddenly in front of Father Abel, the brim of Alucard's red hat nearly touching his face and the priest didn't hesitate this time and fired.

Laughter filled the room and again Alucard was gone.

"Dammit Iques, where is he?" Farther Garcia nearly screamed, a fearful tremor working up his spine.

"Gunslinger?" The Cardinal asked, her eyes also warily scanning the room.

"Unable to verify." The father stepped closer to his leader, guns still raised. "This is not vampiric haste, nor enhanced speed. Searching internal data banks for related abilities… no data found … switching to analysis mode."

The group held their breath, waiting for the vampire to reappear.

"Preliminary deduction complete." Father Tres continued and everyone looked at him strangely, for surely that wasn't panic in the mechanical priest's voice. "Theoretical output estimate ability as teleportation … insufficient data available. Unable to confirm."

"I could slaughter you all." Alucard said suddenly from the seat opposite the Cardinal's as if he'd been there all along, his hat now resting casually on his knees. The panicky priests spun on him almost violently, but the Midian having tired of this game simply smirked then turned his attention to the frowning Cardinal; seems she'd finally realized she held no advantage.

"I'm sure you are wise enough to realize that I'm not standing on trial Duchess. I too am granting an audience." Alucard smiled broadly as her lips thinned into a grim line. "You would do well to remember that if we are to proceed amiably, and as for the men I killed. That is the price you pay for bringing a starved monster into your domain."

Abel growled under his breath, lowering the gun, taking only momentary note that he didn't even leave a mark on the vampire after shooting him point blank. His anger building by the minute. This vampire had no mercy! To speak so callously of lives! The rest of the priests gave their own glares, Alucard's pitilessness offending them as well. Even Professor Wordsworth who had been so very intrigued by this undead creature was eyeing him with no small contempt.

Still the logic behind his words couldn't be denied so they kept quiet and waited upon Catherina to speak.

Who stayed hushed as she stared at the vampire, obviously taking his words and display to heart. It was clear she couldn't contain him, but she wasn't afraid. If she had any doubts about this creature's identity, it was long gone now. This vampire was indeed a creature of myth; a monster from the deepest pits of hell. That menacing smile, those burning red eyes, the way he spoke about bloodshed, the darkness that surrounded him. Catherina believed he could kill them all, or at least try, but Abel was there. Another monster and she had utter faith in him. He was after all a God of Carnage.

Still pitting them against each other, would be futile, so she nodded at the Midian in silent agreement and decided to change tactics.

"So tit for tat?" The Cardinal questioned.

"Catherina," Abel admonished. Not approving for one moment that the woman would play this creature's game. As far as he was concerned this was an open and shut case, though he had to admit, even to himself that if this creature didn't offend his sensibilities so he would've been more lenient. He was after all a repentant creature that had slaughtered millions. Who was he to judge? Yet somehow he knew the creature before him was just as intense and less repentant.

"It's alright Abel," she said eyeing the Midian. "I'll answer some of your questions then you answer some of mine. Agreed?"

Alucard smiled in confirmation.

"How did your men locate my resting place?"

Catherina looked at the Professor and the man stepped forward, now that things had calmed down a bit he was more than happy to discuss a topic he was actually intrigued with.

"It was pure chance. It was actually the Vatican's Inquisition department that stumbled upon the Library in that underground level. And we in turn stumbled upon the entranceway that led us to the underground dungeon and your room."

"And how did they chance upon it?"

"There was a terrorist attack in Albion at that location about ten years ago. The Inquisition was in Londinium at the time, so they were also at the scene. Truthfully, we weren't aware that they had discovered anything. It wasn't until news of the Library's unearthing began leaking out a few months ago, that I decided to investigate it myself."

The vampire seemed to fall into himself then. For a long while he remained quiet, assessing the information, seeming almost serene but then he smiled at the Duchess and she fell into her own line of questions.

"Why were you sealed?"

"My master commanded it."

"Why?"

"Because her master commanded it."

"That is not an answer."

"It is the only one I am willing to give." Alucard smirked. "Now, who were the terrorists that attacked Albion?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." The Cardinal said, her eyes drawn up tightly and Alucard immediately noticed that the rest of the group also looked slightly apprehensive about his question.

Interesting.

Then Father Abel caught his eye and Alucard quickly noticed the emotion there. A blanket of pain and anger so severe, so scarring, so transcendent, that none in that room could possibly grasp the depth off of it. Except him of course. Yet the Midian didn't care for the priest's regrets or obvious pain. The only thing that intrigued him was the emotional attachment that they all held. Opening up his mind, Alucard skimmed their thoughts briefly and a phrase reached him.

"Igne Natura Renovatur Integra," Alucard whispered and then he threw his head back and balked out in thrilled laughter. "Through fire all of nature will be renewed. How interesting. So your terrorists want to destroy the world and create their own Utopia is that correct?"

"What do you know of the Contra Mundi?" The Cardinal asked suspiciously.

"The enemy of the world?" Alucard snorted. "What a stupid name."

"What do you know of them?" Father Abel demanded and Alucard could tell by the look on the man's face that this was very personal to him. The Midian felt like playing around a bit, but later, he wanted answers now; he was already irritated.

"I know only what you told me." They looked at him questioningly and he sighed like he was surrounded by morons. "You all think very loudly."

"You can read our thoughts?" The Cardinal asked concerned.

"If I so desire," Alucard replied seeing no harm in the admittance. "It is a useful skill, but human minds tend to be very vain and not incredibly entertaining, but since you are dancing around the edges of my patience I'll get my answers however I see fit."

"Why are you so interested in these terrorists?" Father Garcia finally asked, up until that point he had opted to leave most of the interrogation to the others.

"I believe they have something that belongs to me."

"What is that?" Abel asked.

The Midian just stared at them and nobody could deny the unmasked anger twirling in those abysmal eyes.

"My Queen."

_**To be continued...**_

**xXx**

(1) Part of a quote taken from Friedrich von Bernhardi.

**Note**: Yeah a lot of talk and no action. I know boring, next chapter will be the conclusion of this chap, but when that is out of the way we can finally get onto the interesting things. Hope you guys stick around for that!

**xXx**

_Reviews are the currency of the writer. So please feed my soul with your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This chapter is out early in gratitude to those who constantly review. You guys inspire me! Thank very you so much for supporting this story!

**Chapter 6**

They all just gaped at the man in red.

So haughty and sitting so coolly. His legs crossed, gloved hands linked together underneath his eyes which were staring at them, those calculating red that seemed to look right through them. Gone was the humour he expressed, at well everything, replaced with a fiery determination that might sear the world.

His queen he said. Did that imply he was a king? No one dared ask.

"The other coffin you mentioned," Father Wordsworth was the first to gain his voice, snapping them all out of their confusion. "It was in that empty room."

The vampire didn't say anything, but the room seemed to darken.

Abel frowned as he felt his blood began to churn again. No matter how many times he tried to push that part of himself down, it remained shallow below the surface desperately wanting to emerge from the depths. At first he thought the Kruznik's blood-thirstiness was due to them recognizing this vampire as a threat, but the Kruznik was an alien life-form from a different planet. Perhaps they simply recognized that he was unnatural, a power beyond science and that was what made them churn. Abel couldn't know for certain, he had to figure this out, but later.

"So there is another of your kind?" Catherina asked. No small hint of worry in her voice. One legendary monster was enough to deal with but two? That could pose problems for the Vatican. Especially since the creature before her didn't seem to hold any regard for their order, the Methuselah, mankind, or anything for that matter.

There was no need for Alucard to answer and she didn't wait for one.

"How can you be so certain the Contra Mundi took her?" She asked, truly interested in how he had reached his conclusion. "By your own words you were contained for a thousand years. That is a long time. Your ... queen," she struggled to say the word, "... might've gained her freedom and abandoned you."

"Impossible." Alucard laughed and looked out the window. "A No-Life-Queen the Police Girl might be, but a servant she remains. Until the Master's blood is freely taken she is bound to obey. No she didn't leave my side of her own volition."

Everybody took the words in. Trying to understand what the creature meant. The man spoke so calmly obviously expecting them to understand, as if his words were common knowledge. In another time, it might've been. Luckily Father Wordsworth, that avid reader was able to clear it up for the rest.

"The Blood bond," The professor said looking terribly smug in his knowledge. "I remember an old tale, by an unknown author that mentioned the vampiric connection between master and fledgling. If I recall he wrote about it at great length, as if fascinated by possibilities."

"What is so fascinating about it?" Father Garcia grit out.

"Oh many things if I recall correctly. Of course I assumed it all to be fiction, but considering..." The professor stopped as he looked at the Midian who was glaring at him and stopped short as he thought it perhaps wise not to go into details. Still by what he understood from the book, he couldn't help but ask.

"You cannot sense her?"

The darkness seemed to ominously leak into the room and the priests' tensed, but the Professor continued unperturbed. His head rested in his gloved hand, a frown creasing his brow as he tried to recall to memory all the things he had read and not paying attention to the volatile vampire who didn't seem to like the line of questioning.

"If I could human, I wouldn't be wasting my time seeking answers." Alucard said and silently Abel hoped the Professor would pick up on the clear hint that he stop asking but the educated man was completely ignorant and on a roll.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Father Wordsworth said in a calculating voice. "But blinding such a connection is no easy task. From everything I know of the Blood Bond it is a supernatural connection that transcends both space and distance. Only true magic could sever it."

"Mm," Alucard smirked to Abel's surprise. "Seems you aren't as stupid as you look."

The professor didn't know whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"It still doesn't mean they have her," Abel insisted trying to steer the conversation ahead to something more productive although there was a lingering fear in him that this creature might be right. And if that was the case, what was his old enemy doing with an ancient monster? What horror was he plotting?

"Ten years ago, they attacked that place correct?" Alucard asked and Abel nodded slowly.

"That was when I stopped hearing her voice."

"So that is when the connection was severed?" The Professor asked innocently, but the response from the Midian was the most volatile any of them had seen so far. Darkness exploded from him, tendrils flew in all directions. His very hair seemed to grow and take life. His face fell away, and his very being became a painted shadow and red eyes filled the void.

"You humans have no concept," The Midian growled angrily and all the priests immediately huddled around their leader who had jumped up, their eyes fixed on the vampire and filled with trepidation. What power was this? It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen. What's more they couldn't understand the reason for the vampire's sudden fury. The professor had asked a simple question.

"I suggest you calm yourself," Abel said, his voice sounding ominous and for some reason the Midian went still and the shadows receded. The room returned to normal and the monster - the thing they were now certain was just an anomaly wearing the form of a man - reformed. There was a telling smile on his face, a grin that clearly carried a message - keep pushing and I'll end the whole lot of you.

"Then stop asking such probing questions." Alucard said condescendingly.

"I apologize," The Professor said a tremor in his voice. "I was simply trying to understand your reasoning."

Alucard laughed and everyone gave a sigh of relief. Seems the vampire was calm once more.

"To understand a monster, is to skim the edge of madness, be careful professor. It is not a precipice from which you can return."

"Is that a threat?" Abel couldn't help but ask.

"It is causality." Alucard said simply. "Now enough of this, I wish to know everything about the Contra Mundi."

Everyone turned as one and looked to their leader. This was her decision to make, though Abel didn't want this monster to know anything. It wasn't that he was afraid that Alucard might kill his brother, which could not happen, no, not before he, Abel had the chance. Abel actually doubted that he could do anything against a man who had fused with the Kruznik one hundred percent, despite the strange displays of his powers. What nagged at Abel was the possibility that he would do nothing and he found himself suddenly confused by his own thoughts.

It was difficult to discern what Alucard cared about, if anything. Abel was thinking that he might just care about this girl he mentioned and there may be more to the vampire than just death. On the other hand he called her a servant and then again, a queen, so perhaps it was more a matter of pride that she was taken from him, rather than him actually holding feelings for her. That was probably it. Honestly the Kruznik didn't think this creature was capable of that kind of emotion.

Regardless he was dangerous and unpredictable and if his inclinations were more in line with his brothers', then the two might see reason to team up. Again Abel questioned himself. He didn't see this guy as a team player, but who knew what he was thinking. The vampire Alucard was an enigma he couldn't even begin to comprehend. A small part of Abel was glad this wasn't his decision to make, because he was already poisoned in his opinions against the vampire before him.

"What will you do with this knowledge?" Catherina asked with a strange tone and the priests all looked at her curiously. The woman was plotting something. If there was one thing about the Duchess of Milan they all recognised was that she didn't give up on an opportunity when it could give her the upper hand.

"I shall retrieve what belongs to me," Alucard smiled dangerously. "Then I shall show them the pathway to perdition."

Catherina sat back in her chair and she stared at the Midian. It was obvious to those around her she had already come to some decision regarding this man. With bated breath they all waited. When she spoke again, they were hardly surprised.

"Then we have a common enemy," she said.

"Catherina, no." Abel said sternly, unable to abide with this.

"If they indeed have his companion Abel," she looked up at him with a soft expression. "Then the Contra Mundi are up to more than we originally thought, he could be of use"

"He slaughtered ten men!" Garcia interjected trying hard to ignore Alucard's growing smile. "And he's a bone fide monster. He even admits it, you cannot trust this thing!"

"Affirmative," Father Tres spoke for the first time. "Please reconsider your course Duchess."

"Perhaps you should listen to your hounds," Alucard said, the sinister smile never leaving his face and they all looked at him astounded by what they were hearing.

"You served a human master once, didn't you?" Catherina reasoned.

The vampire laughed – a deep resounding laughter.

"I did indeed. Sir Integra was a woman worth following." A dreamy look crossed his face. "Such fire, such determination. She would crush the world beneath her feet. She would massacre all who stood in her way. It didn't matter if it was human or monster. In her task to rid the world of undead she waged war, she slaughtered her enemies, she condemned her traitorous friends. She opened the very gates of hell and let the dead swallow her homeland. All for the sake victory. How could I not admire such a woman."

The Midian chuckled fondly.

"She was a master of monsters" he added, his face turned down and Abel imagined he could see sadness though it quickly dissipated. "But she was ever the Protestant Knight, the servant of God and in the end she obeyed her duty, even in betrayal to the monsters that served her."

"She betrayed you?" Catherina asked.

"No, her loyalty cultivated it."

"I do not understand."

"Your understanding is not required Duchess," Alucard said sounding strangely respectful, surprising all those in the room. "All you need know is that I shall never serve a human again. For all your will and resolve, you are no Hellsing and only their blood can contain me."

Lifting up his hand they all noticed the strange symbols on his glove.

"Hellsing has ended and so has my servitude. I am free and shall go where I will."

"I cannot allow you to leave here and slaughter innocents," Catherina insisted.

"Not like you can stop me," Alucard snickered.

"Have you no conscience?" Father Abel asked angrily. He couldn't stand this vampire anymore and everyone recognized his internal struggle to remain in control. Alucard could also hear that strange humming in the priest's blood again. The song of slaughter. So the monster wanted to come out but the man was restraining him. What fun.

"I am a monster," Alucard said tauntingly.

Abel had enough and he walked over to the Midian - towering over his seated form. That beautiful face of his was eerily calm but the rest of the people in the room held their breath, recognizing what that look foretold. The God of Carnage was about to fall into a rage.

"Abel," Catherina said softly, but neither Midian nor Kruznik paid her any mind; their attention fully on each other. To those present it seemed that battle was imminent and they all looked at each other with alarm, not sure what to do. Catherina got up from her seat but didn't move any closer.

"Abel," she said again, but her voice was lost to him.

With every breath he took, Abel felt the tremors in his body. The need for battle was almost overwhelming. There was a desire he hadn't felt in a long time, the desire to slaughter without care. He wanted to rip this vampire apart and teach him a lesson he would not soon forget.

The Midian just stared at the AX agent, a full blown smile on his face, waiting for him to make the first move. Normally Alucard would rip into his enemies without thought, without care, but he was uncertain of the silver-haired priests' nature, therefore letting him lose control first might be telling. The priest just continued to glare and Alucard waited and hoped he'd do something soon, lest he died of boredom.

"That is hardly an excuse." Abel finally said his teeth clattering. "Do you feel nothing for the men you killed? Do you not care for the families' whose loved one will not be returning? Is there no thought for the dreams you destroyed? Is there no mercy for those less powerful than you?"

Alucard seemed to think it over for a moment before the evil smile returned.

"Do humans feel anything for the cattle when they devour their flesh?"

Father Abel snapped as Alucard knew he would.

The silver haired priest's eyes bled red and his silver hair loosened from their tie and began to twirl menacingly around his face. Finally the Krusnik who had been silently urging him to let go and to give into his rage had been set free.

Alucard laughed.

"Abel!" Catherina screamed louder than before and to Alucard's disappointment, the priest seemed to snap out of his bloodlust. His eyes returned to normal and his hair dropped. There was also a look of clear shock on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he had almost done.

That look grated on Alucard's nerves as it became all too clear to him now. So this man was fighting what he was; how utterly dull. A monster couldn't become human again, no matter how much they tried. So that was the priest's game; a predator feigning at humanity. The mere notion offended Alucard.

"Pathetic," Alucard couldn't help but remark, hoping to anger the priest further, but there was only another dangerous flash of red in the priest's eyes before he turned from the Midian and returned to his friends.

"I'm sorry," Abel mumbled to Catherina obviously ashamed that he had nearly lost control. Yet the others understood. For a monster seeking redemption being in the presence of a monster that so obviously didn't care, it was no doubt difficult.

"I understand," Catherina said softly, stroking his arm before turning an angry glare on the Midian. "As for you stop taunting him so."

Alucard laughed but it dropped to a smile as the Duchess continued.

"I see what you are and what you are doing. A monster you may be creature, but there is calculation in your actions. The fact that you haven't killed, or at least attempted to kill us implies that you aren't simply a creature of mindless slaughter."

"I killed your soldiers," Alucard reminded her.

"And you didn't waste a drop of their blood." Catherina smirked as she took her seat once more, Abel now standing behind her chair his head bowed low.

"Hunger drove you then." She continued. "You do not shy away from killing, but if you were indeed a creature that simply lived for the kill, mankind would've fallen to your hand long ago. I do not need to move to the edge of madness to have some understanding of your motivations nosferatu Alucard."

"Perhaps I underestimated you," The Midian replied with clear sarcasm. "You understand me so well, lady Cardinal."

Father Tres shifted slightly at the Midian's mocking tone and even Father Abel, so filled with self-loathing in that moment looked up at the vampire with disdain. Yet the Duchess didn't take any offence. She seemed confident in her assessment and she smiled knowingly as if she had expected the Midian's attitude.

"Shall we deal?" The woman asked.

"For what purpose?"

"As I said, we share a common enemy. Now I might not be aware of your abilities but I have no doubt that they could prove to be useful. You might continue to search for your servant, but there is no guarantee you will succeed. We on the other hand, do have some knowledge of the Rosenkreutz Order and we will share it..."

The Cardinal stopped speaking.

"Vampire?" She asked warily, whilst the priest began to shift around her once more; all of them staring at the wide-eyed man and wondering if Alucard was going to flip out again. The vampire had frozen and stopped looking at them. Suddenly he got up from his seat, alarming the priests, but he ignored them and moved to the window to stare into the night beyond.

The priests all shared a look of worry, their hands twitching at their weapons but they remained steady.

For a long time Alucard stared out of the window, intent on some sight that they could not see. Abel felt it then, power in the air, but it wasn't aimed at them, it was filtering through the night. The Midian was doing something that they didn't comprehend.

He said something in an unknown language before finally turning to them, all his humour and mocking gone. It was like the Midian had done a three sixty. Something profound had just happened.

"The Rosenkreutz Order," he said at length, his voice low. "That is the true name of this terrorist organization?"

Catherina nodded.

"You know of them?"

"I knew the order they once were," Alucard confirmed before turning away from the group again as he stared at the moon, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So you encountered them in the past?" The Professor asked.

"It was the Rosicrucian's that constructed the maze of my containment." Alucard mused though there was no humour in his tone. "If this Contra Mundi, is indeed built upon the remnants of that old order, then it would explain their knowledge of my Draculina's resting place."

"Draculina?" The Professor mumbled, the word sounded familiar though he couldn't quite remember now, so he pushed it away for the time being.

"So they sealed you away?"

"They constructed a prison over Hellsing's binding ritual." Alucard confirmed. "And if they retained the old knowledge of Majus Paulo's rite, then it explains why they could warp my connection to my fledgling. And if they possess that knowledge then they possess ..." his voice trailed off to a low whisper.

"Possess what?" The Cardinal asked not liking what remained unsaid, but instead of answering Alucard just burst out laughing, again. To those present this vampire appeared completely insane. One moment he was serious, the next mocking, ready to fight and then everything seemed to amuse him. What an oddball.

The group just shared nervous glances, until finally after a minute of hysterical laughter he finally calmed. Yet when he turned towards the others a chill ran down each of their spines at the look of unrivalled glee on his face.

"Then they possess the power to use the little Police Girl in fascinating ways." He finally admitted.

"What do you mean?" Professor Wordsworth asked worriedly.

"You'll understand soon enough I think." Alucard smirked avoiding the question. "It's already in the air."

"What?" Abel asked.

"The scent of death."

They all just looked at him, then each other. Whatever the vampire was on about they didn't get it.

"I think I'll stick around for a while," The Midian said surprising them.

"Why?" Abel asked suspiciously. "Aren't you going to go look for this Police Girl of yours?"

"That won't be necessary." The Midian smirked at him. "She'll find you before I find her."

Turning his back on them, the Midian once more looked at the moon.

"All I have to do is wait."

_**To be continued...**_

**xXx**

**Note**: Okay that is it. The last of the talking. Finally! Getting this group to reach a level of 'understanding' was pretty difficult.

Luckily now it is over. It will take a bit of time, but soon the action will start. As for now, Alucard is comfortable waiting, but if you think he far to accepting of the fact, that his homeland is over-run by second rate monsters, then don't worry he's not.

When he finally has his Draculina by his side, his attitude will change.

**xXx**

_Reviews are the currency of the writer. So please feed my soul with your thoughts._


End file.
